


Bruce Wayne Headcannons

by gobydana



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobydana/pseuds/gobydana





	Bruce Wayne Headcannons

\- His significant other invited him over to help paint their new apartment and some DIY projects

\- Agrees to help them afterall he built a batmobile.

\- They are wearing stained jeans and a tshirt they got free at some event and seen better days.

\- He is wearing designer jeans and a sweater saying they were causal clothes.

\- Cue significant other laughing so hard.

\- Lot of them talking and him listening while they paint.

\- Trying to convince them to let an electrian install the chandler they made from fake crystals.

\- Them: I saw on youtube how to do it, I’m good.

\- Bruce: why are we spray painting a perfectly good desk white?

\- Them: the aesthetic Bruce the aesthetics!

\- Bruce curious as to where they got all the E600 glue

\- Wet paint everywhere. Alfred will laugh once he sees the clothes covered in them.

\- Talking half a day to put together an IKEA dresser.

\- How are the instructions so hard to understand?!?

\- He has never had this much problem putting something together

\- Instagram story the whole time. Caption: Bruce vs IKEA directions.

\- Running to the nearest hardware store and Bruce surprised they know their name.

\- Them: Bitch on a budget so DIY everything

\- Bruce surprised how much they did themselves

\- Turns out looking great

\- It only took them all weekend


End file.
